Les Vacances en folie
by Shi Tsu Michaelis
Summary: Melanger le docteur who et twilight et cela vous donnera les vacances en folie. Le docteur et Carlisle se connaisse depuis lontemps, et decide n'y faire un saut avec Rose Tyler qui connait Bella tous ça dans l'optique de passer des vacances de Noel.


**Bonjour,ou bonsoir alors pour l'histoire: imaginez Docteur Who mélanger avec du Twilight secouez tout ça et ça vous donnera DES VACANCES EN FOLIE**

**PROLOGUE**

**Point de vue de Rose Tyler**

Le silence est d'or dit on mais je me demande si il n'aurais pas fallu que je me taise ce jour là,

Le charmant jeune homme a mes cotés-même si il était âgé de 900ans- nous emmenez en Amérique pour nos vacances de Noël avant de revenir voir ma mère a Londres,

Je soupirais et il le remarqua

-Rose Tyler! Pourquoi ce soupire?Ah vous les humains je ne vous comprendrez jamais,

-Ah mon cher Docteur si vous saviez ceux que nous sommes compliquez

Je lui souriais quand soudain le TARDIS se mit a trembler,il y avait un problème encore un! Mais que serais ce des vacances avec le docteur si il n'y avait pas un peu d'action!

Point de vue de Bella Swan

J'était dans la clairière avec Edward, comme toujours il m'embrassais avec retenu mais je ne pouvais lui en tenir rigueur, a la moindre fausse note de ma part je pouvais j'aimais ce vampire de toutes mes forces d'humaine,L'instant était magique, alors que je cru a un énième baisers plus fougueux,Edward se redressa les sourcils froncés, ses yeux d'ambres cherchant quelque chose puis en quelques minutes je vis Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmée, Emett et Jasper autour de nous. Je me mise debout en les regardant il n'y avait pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir que quelque chose les tracasser, Néanmoins je vis un sourire sur le visage de Carlisle puis d'Esmée,

-Que,,,

Je ne pus achever ma phrase que j'entendis un bruit strident lorsque je me retournais Edward se mis devant moi commees frères et sœurs c'est la que je vis une boite bleue comme une cabine de police anglaise,Ma mine surprise fit rire Carlisle je compris qu'il savais ce que c'était et qu'il cachait ses pensées a Edward pour garder la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup pour laisser une jeune femme blonde, habillé avec un jeans et un haut avec le drapeau anglais,Elle riais et cria a quelqu'un a l'intérieur,

-Docteur franchement je ne pensais pas que ces vacances commencerait ainsi,

Elle se retourna vers nous avec un grand sourire, et un autre personnage arriva posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, Il avait un long manteau brun portait des lunettes, Il s'avança vers Carlisle quand Rosalie s'interposa,

-Ne vous approchez pas vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes,

-Écoutez chère Rosalie, nous venons prendre des vacances chez un ami qui n'est d'autre que Carlisle,

-Enfin vacance vacance, c'est plutôt parce que vous me supplier de partir de Barcelone parce que je bronzais trop a votre goût Docteur! Ajouta la jeune femme

Je m'avançais poussant Edward, je sentais qu'il y avait un lien entre cette homme et Carlisle mais aussi un lien entre les deux nouveaux arrivant,Mais cette jeune femme blonde me rappelais quelqu'un je sursautais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi en hurlant après l'homme,

-Je saviez que vous étiez tordu Docteur mais franchement là je vous aime,

Elle se retourna a nouveau vers moi et me sauta dessus, d'identifier toute de suite son odeur, sa chaleur,

-Ohhh ma Bella que je suis heureuse de te voir

-Rose?!!!!!

Elle se retourna me prenant dans ses bras et me présenta a l'homme,son compagnon,

-Voici le Docteur, je suis sa compagne , enfin c'est un terme large je voyage surtout avec lui

-Et je lui fais courir beaucoup de risque je l'avoue

-Mais vous faites attention a moi, Bella tu me présente ta nouvelle famille,,,de vampire

-Comment tu sais???

Edward intervient en me retenant près de lui, il me chuchota de lui expliquer tout ça, mais ce fut Carlisle qui pris les devant

-Je vous présente un ami,,,Le Docteur et sa compagne Rose Tyler, je vous présente ma famille, Esmée ma femme,Rosalie, Emett,Jasper,Edward et Bella que vous connaissais,,,,

Je commençais a me trouver perdu alors que mon amie Rose elle j'amusais de la situation,c'est ainsi que tous ensemble nous allions vers la maison des Cullen,


End file.
